Hot 'N' Cold
by MoyashiCampy
Summary: Cagalli poured her heart out to him but then catches him kissing another girl. Its then she decides to change from her wimpy self and to become stronger. When she has to attened te Julius Seven school of Arts she must face him again. What will she do? R
1. Prologue

**I knew this would be fun to write so I went with it…**

**Hope u like it! Other couples too =P **

**Some not so common =P ah well!**

** please R&R  
**

**

* * *

Prologue: First Love **

Unfortunately for me I had cried every night for three weeks. My parents didn't know what to do anymore. I refused to tell them what was wrong and why should I have? Tell them "Hey the guy I like, you know Kira's best friend Athrun? Yeah, I just poured my heart out to him!" that's good right…NO it wasn't! "However after accepting my feelings and told me he would try to like me back, I catch him sucking a girl's freaking face off!" To be exact it was one of my best friends sister's.

Luna was like a sister to me. Her stepsister Meyrin not so much. To be honest Luna didn't even like her. She was from her mother's new marriage and after 7 months of seriously trying to live with Meyrin, she got up and left.

She stayed with us for two of the best years of my life but she got into the Julius Seven School of arts. It was internationally known academy and only the best of the best could get in. I knew she was always extremely good in art class and was a great painter. I still missed her terribly.

When we heard back from her she talked about how amazing the school was and how I should join as well. I didn't think that would be possible. I wasn't a prodigy like my older twin brother Kira. He was amazing at piano ever since he was three years old! He could play anything he had heard already. Of course he said that I was more amazing with my singing I just laughed in his face. "Yeah Kira and you big fat bully!" He looked hurt. "I could be," he mumbled.

"Right" I said rolling my eyes.

I loved my older brother we were never separated. He was the only one who knew what my opinion was. I was always to shy to talk to anyone normally. Even to my best friends. I was always hidden. Yet he saw me and helped me. He supported me to be stronger.

But then IT happened. His piano teacher hooked him for a scholar ship to the Julius Seven School of arts and he got it with such ease it shocked even me.

"Kira I'm gonna miss you" I cried.

"Same here Cags" He said hugging me.

"We've never been separated." I sobbed.

"I know…Athrun is gonna tell me if anything happens got it? And I'll make sure to call and e-mail and send letters and visit and-"

"Okay I get it," I laughed between tears. "Besides who sends letters anymore?" This time he started laughing with me.

"That's my lil sis kay by Cags take care of mom and dad!" He hugged me and whispered "Be strong just know I Love you!"

"Love you to bro!"

And with that he was gone I didn't see my brother often after that. He tried to visit but he could only visit so much before the academy started to give him problems. But he still called us and e-mailed he even sent letters. I chuckled at the thought.

This brought me to my first love and so far only love…Athrun. Athrun was a violin player and he was probably just as amazing as Kira. Well Maybe… He was working for a scholar ship to the academy. His father was the chairman and could get him in easily. But he said something about wanting to make it on his own and that he didn't need to rely on anyone but himself.

He was always busy practicing but always had time to help me when I was in trouble. When Meyrin and Flay would cause problems for me he would help me. Like pulling on my waist long hair. Or when they would threaten to cut of my hair. When they broke my glasses. But they would leave me alone immediately when Athrun was there. I mean all the girls wanted him and didn't want to get on his bad side. And I was always appreciated that fact.

He always saved me…he was my hero…I don't know when but I fell in love with him…I don't even know when it happened. When I told my best friends (apart from Luna) Meer and Stella they said I should tell him. Me being the kind of person I was decided it would be best to say it and get it over with.

I called him and told him if he wanted to meet in the park. He came…early of course. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Hey Cags got anyone you like." He had said it like a joke he even laughed. It was a habit of Athrun to always ask me if I had fallen in love yet. I never knew why he said it and usually would just say no. But this time I blushed bright pink. He suddenly became serious. His eyes wide. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Umm…n.n..no…I mean YES…I mean…" My voice wasn't even audible to me. He looked at me in awe.

"So…" He said rocking on his heals. "Who is it?" Trying to pretend he was uninterested.

"If I said that it was you how would you react?" I whispered. He stopped rocking on his heals eyes wide open and his mouth hung.

"Cags…" He went on. I placed my hand on his mouth.

"I know you only want to focus on your scholarship but I can wait." I smiled. "If you can't except my feelings that's okay as well…just try and consider I guess-"

His lips met mine abruptly cutting me off. At first I stood still but then slowly reacting to the kiss and moving my lips against mine. I pulled back breathless.

"Cags I…I don't know what I feel right now…I want to focus on my work but I want you to wait for me." He smiled. "I'll try to love you and protect you….look I've gotta go but see you around?" He then kissed me once quickly and walked away. I waved in response.

I sat down on the bench trying to make sense of what just happened. I looked to the ground and saw his wallet. If I ran I would probably catch up to him. I picked up the wallet and sprinted.

I ran to the corner. And was shocked at what I saw. Athrun was pinning Meyrin to a wall and practically had his tongue down her throat. I clutched the wallet. Going around the way I came.

Tears stinging my eyes. _Why? Was it all a lie. _The tears brimmed over. Trickling down my cheeks. I sobbed, once, twice. _Why I trusted you. I gave you my heart and you tore it up!_

I turned around and ran as fast I could to Stella's place her boyfriend Shin was there. They looked at me shocked. As much as Shin was my friend he wouldn't be much of a help in this situation I only needed Meer and Stella. Stella called Meer. I told them what happened as we sat eating cookie dough and ice cream watching chick flicks. Like p.s. I love you and the perfect man.

They were really pissed at Athrun. I decided I would avoid him and they said they would do it as well. The next day at school Athrun tried to talk to me saying things like "hi", acting like nothing was wrong. Stella and Meer being the great friends they were protected me from him when I couldn't confront him. I didn't have the courage I was weak.

I didn't seem him after that. Supposedly he got the scholarship. Good riddance I say!

A couple months after he left I was a victim of fearsome bullying. I had people drop their lunches on me. I was constantly bombarded with insults. No matter how hard Stella or Meer tried they couldn't protect me all the time.

One day when I was in the change room after gym, it was my turn to clean it. I had braided it for gym. Well Meer did…she thought I looked cute. Flay, Meyrin and their airhead posse. They pinned me down and cut of my braids. I screamed out but they just covered my mouth. I tried to fight back but I wasn't strong and just got slapped multiple times. I cried in agony.

I wish Kira was here he would protect me. I was beaten and they broke my glasses snapping them in two. Flay and Meyrin laughed but their posse looked as if they felt somewhat bad. I cried in that room for hours after they left.

Stella and Meer found me they tried to calm me down. I was going to get stronger. I wasn't going to let people hurt me. They told the principle but Flay's dad was the vice president and covered for her. It was then I knew no one was going to help me and I needed my own strength. I had asked Meer and Stella to help me. They had decided it was best.

That brings us to now. I ended up leaving my hair short. It was almost shoulder length but it was less hassle. I got rid of my glasses because I really didn't need them anymore. It was one of those wear them until your eyes get stronger and they were strong enough. I wasn't as scrawny anymore. I was a fighter now. And wasn't bullied anymore

because if a bully punched me I would punch them back twice as hard and twice as much.

Yup I was Cagalli the delinquent and I was being forced to go to Julius Seven School of arts. My parents finally forced me after Stella and Shin transferring there and Meer was planning on transferring because she didn't want to be alone. Her brother Ahmed didn't want to let his sister loose without the parental units so he was transferring to. The whole gang was gonna be there! So whatever my parents said I decided how much could it hurt?

A LOT is the awnser.

**

* * *

What do ya think? Good bad? Well it IS the prologue so I posted chapter one to =P The first chapter is longer but I decided to post both the prologue and first chapter at the same time so ****I **** would have it off my mind And not thinking about to write next during any of my courses. R&R please ******


	2. Chapter 1

**Kay Here's my first Chappi don't be to harsh! Give it a chance! R&R pleze XD**

**disclaimer: I do not on GS or GSD  
**

**

* * *

Hot 'N'Cold**

Chapter 1

Kira ran to the gardens located in the front of the school. Running towards his best friends Yzack, Nicol, Dearka, Miguel, and Athrun. "Guys" He panted. "Important*pant* news*pant* tell* guys*pant*"

"Don't pass out!" Dearka yelled in false worry.

"Are you okay?!" Nicol said with actual worry.

"Yeah wait till I catch my breath." After about 2 minutes of a really awkward silence Kira spoke.

"Guys miss little Sister Cagalli is coming to the academy! She got a scholarship!"

"That's great Kira!" Nicol said happily.

"She hot?" Miguel asked. Kira gave him the death glare. "Just asking! God! Don't rip my head off geeze! God Kira if glares could kill!"

"She's average" Athrun whispered to Miguel. "She's more or less cute."

"I see…" Miguel trailed. "Cute types, average types, smoking types all what matters are how good they are in bed…" Athrun punched him in the head.

"Do NOT screw Kira's sister he'll kill you."

Dearka stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Wait Kira you have a sister?"

"Man Dearka even I knew that." Yzack chuckled.

"Oh really? How old is she?" Athrun.

"…"

"If Kira has a sister she's probably hot…" Dearka trailed off.

"Why do you say that?" Miguel asked.

"Kira would make a hot girl I'm just saying…" Everyone just looked at him as if he was crazy. Kira took 4 steps back. Slowly. "Guys I'm not gay! I'm just saying that he's an attractive so as a girl…" Now they all took steps back.

"Did you just call him attractive?" Yzack howled in laughter. The other guys started to laugh too.

" And here I thought it would be Nicol …" Miguel trailed off. Nicol looked shocked.

"And why is that?" He said quietly.

"Dude have you EVER had a girlfriend? Wait no have you ever even liked a girl?!"

"Well no but the girls scare me and attack me…"

"Guys BACK to my sister! Can we pick her up from the airport and be **nice** to her but not too **nice**? Flirt with her and **I WILL** personally kill you."

"But why? I don't know her. So why the hell should I be nice to her?" Yzack said defiantly.

"She's new here and she doesn't know very many people she's my SISTER and I wanna help her out!"

"Fine" Yzack grumbled.

"No really is she hot?" Miguel asked. After being punched in the head by Athrun and Kira.

They went in Dearka's Jeep patriot because it was the only one of their cars that had seven seats.

" So…" Miguel continued. " How old is she?'

"Were twins" Everyone except Athrun were shocked. "Well I'm older by 5 minutes and she always gets mad when I bring it up."

" A second Kira!" Yzack yelled. "What is this world coming to!"

"Better then a second Dearka." Athrun laughed.

"True!" Yzack laughed.

"Guys shut up or I'm crashing the damn jeep and taking you down with me!" Dearka yelled.

They drove in silence for about 4 minutes until Nicol asked.

"So why is she transferring so late in the year? It's January."

"Well she passed the audition this summer but she put up a fight to stay out as long as she could until my parents forced her in."

"She fought with your parents?" Athrun finally spoke. "She never seemed like the fighting type. She always did what others told her to do. She was more of a goody to shoes than you Kira."

"More of a goody than Kira? Wow Yzack was right for once…what IS this world coming to!" Miguel exclaimed.

"I don't know why but she's changed. A LOT. Not that I mind though cause she's my lil sis and I love her regardless.

"Uhhnn" The guys said in high pitched voices. "Family love is sooo beautiful." Dearka said batting his eye lashes.

"Dearka if I get us into a car accident know that I'm gonna be able to walk away from it. You not so much."

"Whatever. What port?"

"B36 or something like that." They drove into the parking lot waiting finding a space and then waiting for her at the terminal.

They waited for 18 minutes until people started coming out.

"She better be hot…" Miguel and Dearka mumbled. They didn't want to wait. Yzack was fighting with some guy in a line up for donuts while Athrun remained silent tapping his foot in annoyance. Trying to figure out if Cagalli had actually changed as Kira described. Kira and Nicol where the only ones calm and waited patiently.

Just then a feisty blonde wearing a white men's undershirt, blue skinny jeans and a blue tie came out of the airline. Her hair tied back and a scowl apparent on her face.

"Cagalli!" Kira yelled.

"Kira!" She ran with her suitcase hugging him. "I missed you bro!" The guys looked at her shocked. THAT was Kira's sister! She looked nothing like him. She had blonde hair as compared to his brown and amber eyes that blazed as compared to his purple. She looked rebellious and him, he was…a…well goody two shoes.

She wasn't hot that didn't describe her. She was amazingly beautiful. And a body most girls would die for. She had curves in all the right places. Most guys in the airport had already been checking her out. And drooling like slobbering idiots.

"Hey I'm Miguel." Miguel said trying to sound seductive.

"And I'm Dearka." He said the same attempt as Miguel.

They shook her hand. "Hi I'm Cagalli" She smiled at them warmly. Making almost every guy in the airport heart to melt. "And…I'm not interested." She continued smiling. Walking towards Nicol.

Miguel and Dearka looked shocked. Nothing like Kira they thought in unison.

"I'm Nicol and that guy in the line fighting is Yzack. I'm sure he is pleased to meet you."

She smiled warmly at Nicol. He was cute and reminded her off a little boy. "No the pleasure is all mine" she smiled and shook his hand.

"Hey Cagalli." Athrun said. She didn't even look at him and pretended he wasn't there. He thought maybe she didn't hear. So he said it louder. "Hi Cagalli." She turned reluctantly to him giving him her worst death glare.

"Hi Athrun." She said through her teeth picking up her suitcase and walking away.

"Dude what did you do?" Dearka asked.

"I don't actually know." Athrun said in confusion. If he talked to her and tried to converse?

"You said cute or average dude she is smokin and I want a piece of that..." Miguel trailed.

"Screw off Miguel she already said she isn't intrested." Athrun spat.

She walked to the door and turned around "We going?" Good, she obviously hadn't heard their disscusion.

"Y..Yeah" the guys stammered and walked towards the exit. Nicol and Dearka had to literally drag Yzack to the car as he insisted the guy was going to "get it" and he was there first.

They mounted the car and oh thank Kami! Cagalli was sitting beside Athrun.

" So how's life?" He asked.

"Good." She said shortly.

"Any boyfriends?"

"None of your business."

"Okay." He accepted that "So you cut your hair."

"I didn't want to…I was getting bullied and they cut my hair." She said like it didn't matter. "Meh it was less hassle so I left it that way."

"Oh" was all he could respond. Change of topic he thought immediately "So how's Meer?"

"She's transferring next semester you ask her then." This wasn't going well for Athrun. What had he done to make her so mad? He was about to ask her a question when she suddenly asked. "So how's Meyrin?"

"Hun?" He asked.

"She transferred here when I was 14 so how is she?"

"Oh…okay I guess. Why?"

"Just wondering." She said quietly. No she wasn't going to cry. She always cried for this jerk and she was done with that 4 years ago. No more. Tears started to sting her eyes she looked out the window. The car stopped soon after and she went literally leaped out of the jeep.

"Kira I'm going to the office I'm getting my schedule and room number." Her back was to him.

"Okay I'll hel-"

"It's okay I can do it myself as she walked…almost ran to the office.

"That was weird." Yzack said.

"Maybe she needs some time to adjust?" Nicol asked.

"Yeah" Kira said trying to reassure himself. "I'm sure that's it…."

_Cag POV_

I ran to the bathroom tears threatening to spill over. Damn it! I thought I had gotten over this. Isn't this the reason I decided to get stronger?! I ran into the bathroom stall sitting on the toilet seat and bringing my head to my knees.

I bet that jerk doesn't even remember what he did to me!…Well then again I never even talked to him about it. He doesn't even know that I knew he was kissing Meyrin.

After a couple minutes I felt better and whipped my tears on my shirt. Walking out of the stall towards the sinks to wash up.

I looked to the side was that an Expresso Machine in the washroom?! What the heck now we know where all the tax money goes. I walked towards it and poked it. I pressed a button to observe it. The expresso started pouring out. I put a cup under it. But it wouldn't stop resulting in me getting another cup and another and another. And making a bit of a mess...okay a big mess!

"It's either you really like expresso or you don't know how to work that." I heard a bubbly voice behind me.

"Umm can I get some help?" The girl laughed pressing the button beside what I had pressed. I read what it said "Off." How did I miss that?! The girl chuckled.

"I'm Lacus Clyne pleased to meet you." She held her hand out to shake it. I put the cups aside quickly and wiping my hands on my jeans.

"Cagalli, Cagalli Yamato."

" A fan of James Bond I see?"

"My favs" I admitted.

"Hahaha same here don't see a guy that good looking much do you?" I giggled.

"Nope."

After helping me with the expresso mess I made she got up to leave.

"Lacus?"

"Yes Cagalli?"

"Can you help me get to the office?" I hated asking for help but she seemed like a nice girl that would help me.

"Sure." She smiled. Grabbing my hand and leading me to the office.

Office

The secretary Naratle Badgiruel wasn't a welcoming person but she did her job and took pride in it.

"Last name"

"Yamato."

"Cagalli?"

"Yup that's me."

She handed me keys, a schedule, and a pile of pamphlets and booklets. "Room B1217"

"Thanks." I mumbled.

And walked out with Lacus.

"So where are you staying?"

"Room B1217" She hugged me tightly giggling.

"Then were room mates!" She said excitedly. Oh well she was nice at least she wasn't some preppy bitch that I would probably kill on the first week. I could probably be friends with her.

"Well my next class is starting soon so I need to go bye!"

"Lacus! Before you leave where is room 325?"

"Oh you have music next? Umm down this hall then go right and then left at the second entrance, then you go down the second stair case and then-"

"Umm can you write it down?" I said warily no way I would remember that! I gave her a pamphlet and a pen.

"Hahaha that's what I love about you! You are so honest and funny!" She wrote it down and wished me Luck.

Music class

Kami knows how but I made it and wasn't late. The teacher seemed a bit weird his name was Andrew Waltfeld. Or as the students referred to him the "Desert Tiger." I had yet to find out why. He seemed nice.

"You may sit wherever you want since you are new hear and I don't want to single you out…yet." At the corner of my eye I saw Stella waving at me and pushing Shin out of the seat beside her. How he dealt with her I would never know.

I noticed that Kira and his buddies where on one side of the room and of course Athrun was there. Diagonally from Athrun was Meyrin. And of course Stella was on the other side of the room. She was my best bet.

I walked to the seat beside her and watched as Shin pushed some guy out of the seat beside Stella. The guy just ran to the other side of the room. "Man Cagalli I missed you!"

"Yeah same here." I whispered.

"SO!" Mr. Waltfelt yelled. "We are having music mid terms. Cagalli would you like to do one?" I looked at him eyes wide. I quickly recovered. It wasn't Cagalli style to look and act wimpy.

" Okay." I challenged.

" You must sing or play an instrument to the song of your choice."

"I'll sing."

"Need any back ups or instruments?"

"Stella? Shin?"

He opened the door to a room with a big glass screen so the whole class could see me. There were instruments everywhere. We walked onto the stage.

"What song?" Stella whispered.

"Hot 'n' Cold Katy Perry" I whispered back. Stella clapped her hands in excitement. And Shin nodded in approval. Stella walked to the keyboard and set it up. As shin walked to the bass guitar.

The class watched in anticipation. I walked to the microphone in the front. This would be fun. They were probably expecting classical well I was gonna give them a show they wouldn't forget.

Stella started to play the keyboard giving me the beat.

I opened my mouth to sing.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

As I walked down to center stage.

_Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know_

I watched as the student's jaws dropped. Including Athrun. I always felt that this song described him best.

_And you always think  
Always speak cryptically_

I looked at him through the glass.

_I should know  
That you're no good for me_

I sang as I walked to center stage. I knew that i could do better than I guy who would just stab me in the back. Shin started playing the bass to the chorus. Stella sang back up.

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no_

I remembered when he excepted my feelings and turned around ripping my heart out.

_You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
_

I knew that the kiss we shared was so right but he then just left me. I wouldn't feel anything if there was no connection there.

_It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

I hope he was listening I was singing this for him.

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

Sounds about right breaking someone's heart and acting like you did nothing wrong cause you didn't get caught.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

I watched as the class started to bob their heads to the beat or tapping their feet. Hmm maybe I should get them more into the song.

_We used to be just like twins, so in sync_

The times we hung out and everything seemed so right and we were so happy_._

_The same energy now's a dead battery_

Not so close now hun Athrun?

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change_

That's why you try to act the same.

I went to the chorus again

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

Stella and Shin played together in perfect sync. Waiting for me to start singing again.

_Someone call the doctor_  
I wish there was a doctor to help me.

_Got a case of a love bipolar  
_

It was a disease to me.

_Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

Because no matter how much I try you won't get off my mind even though I hate you.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes_

Yea sissy why couldn't you tell me! I thought angrily.

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right (right)  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up(make up)_

I let the music take me away. And I closed my eyes.

'_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down (down)  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down,_

I stopped singing as the last note echoed.

_down, down, down..._

That's what happened to our love correction my love Athrun.

I let go of the mic.

"Dude were you always that good?" Stella yelled. Hugging me. "You put Katy Perry to shame!"

"I've gotta agree with her Cags.

When we walked into the room the students were screaming. "Are you a star?"

"Can I have your autograph?!" another screamed. Meyrin glared with full intensity. Athrun stared wide eyed. Kira just chuckled. And I watched as his other friends were shocked too.

I went to my desk and putting my feet on the desk. All the students looked at me in awe.

"You have a boyfriend?!" Some guy screamed.

"No."

"Class Calm down!Very nice Cagalli you are very talented in singing. Maybe next time sing something more appropriate."

"Hn" was all I replied.

_Ath POV_

When Cagalli came out from the exam room I was in shock. She had put Katy Perry to shame with her voice. She had put all her emotions in the song and a few times I could have sworn I saw her glancing at me.

Since when did Cagalli have such an attitude. She used to be such a good girl when we were kids and then she went up singing THAT. And her attitude had defiantly changed but somehow I was oddly attracted to it…

The rest of the class was boring because no one else could even come close to Cagalli's performance. Maybe it was about time I got a little closer to Cagalli…

**

* * *

SOOOO how was it. First Chappi's never the best but I need some R&R so please review and keep reading! I'll try and update soon! Now u know why i called it Hot 'N' Cold the other reason will make itself known soon. Hope u like it so far =P **


End file.
